Conociendote
by one digestion
Summary: Niall ah tenido mas que un simple enamoramiento por Liam desde hace tiempo, pero acaso para el chico de ojos avellana Niall ah pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo?. Mientras tanto Eleanor esta de viaje, habrá tiempo para que surja algo entre Louis y Harry?. Los chicos se lograran conocer por completo en tan solo un mes? Habrá algo mas entre ellos?.


Hola gente bonita soy Mo y aqui les dejo un fic de mis OTPS de One direction Niam y Larry si estas aqui es por que o te perdiste en un portal magica o llegaste por que te interesan tambien estas parejas, cualquiera que haya sido la razon espero que disfrutes este fic, se aprecian reviews !

* * *

**Conociendote**

-Si lo sigues mirando de esa forma se dará cuenta- susurro Louis a su oído quitándole por fin de su ensimismamiento.  
–Yo..yo no lo estoy mirando!, un momento "de esa forma"…¿A que te refieres con "de esa forma"?-  
-Como si suplicaras que te mirara o como si… Zayn ayúdame con esta -  
El chico de cabello oscuro por fin alzó la mirada de sus apuntes entrando a la conversación de sus dos mejores amigos. Si por que aunque Zayn no fuera muy sentimental con ellos, los tres habían vivido tantas cosas juntos ( la mayor parte culpa de Louis que era el que se encargaba de meterlos en problemas) asi que al final era imposible negar que sabia que siempre podría contar con aquellos dos.  
-Como si quisieras que te sonriera tal y como lo hace con Danielle- Por fin susurro dicho chico.  
-¡ Exacto! – gritó escandalosamente como siempre el joven de Doncaster.  
Ya acostumbrado a los desplantes de su amigo Zayn regreso su mirada a sus apuntes mientras Niall sin éxito alguno y con las mejillas con un tono carmín debido a cierta mirada avellana trato de silenciarlo, demasiado tarde para evitar la reprimienda que ahora el profesor les daba a todo pulmón.

xxxxxxxxxx

Era el colmo, les había dejado pasar muchas cosas a esos tres pero hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar el escandalo que se comenzaba a formar por aquellos chicos y esta vez estaba dispuesto a castigarlos como se lo merecían.

Xxxxxxxx

Su celular vibró una vez mas y no fue difícil para Liam adivinar de quien se trataba. Era el tercer mensaje que Danielle le enviaba tan solo en aquella mañana. El día anterior se habían peleado terminando con gritos de la chica y con un Liam cansado de aquella situación. No había sido la primera vez que se peleaban de aquella forma ni siquiera la segunda y estaba seguro que lamentablemente no seria la última ¿El porqué de la pelea? Ya ni lo recordaba.  
Siempre comenzaba así; Un desacuerdo entre ambos, Danielle sin querer ceder ¿Y el? Bueno las primeras veces le había dado por su lado pero había llegado a su límite y en alguna de aquellas peleas que ahora no recordaba le había terminado contestando. Y así era como había comenzado un ciclo vicioso del cual ninguno de los dos podía salir. Su relación no siempre había sido así y eso era lo que Liam más lamentaba. Al principio habían sido como cualquier pareja, felices y cariñosos pero repentinamente algo había cambiado en ellos o tal vez el que había cambiado era Liam.  
El castaño por fin se decidió a leer el último mensaje que la chica le había escrito

**"Liam, lo lamento :c contéstame! necesito hablar contigo " **

Y ahí iba de nuevo aquel maldito ciclo, después de la pelea y de ambos heridos alguno de los dos terminaba disculpándose.  
Iba a contestarle cuando algo o más bien alguien le robo la atención. Unos asientos atrás, el maestro parecía estar dando la catedra de su vida. Su mirada se poso en el grupo de chicos, específicamente en cierto rubio que parecía ciertamente espantado por el profesor.  
Su celular vibro de nuevo recordándole su propia situación. Estaba comenzando a contestar cuando la voz del maestro dirigiéndose a él lo tomo de sorpresa.

Xxxxxxxx

Se encontraba completamente concentrado pensando en la mejor forma de hacerle entender a esos chicos lo que significaba tener represalias cuando no atendían o no guardaban silencio en clases cuando la respuesta llego directamente a su cabeza, mas bien a sus oídos  
-Muy bien, gracias señor Payne por ofrecerse a trabajar con estos "jóvenes" en el proyecto extracurricular que me tendrán que entregar en un mes-

Y ahí fue cuando Liam se dio cuenta que ahora todas las miradas se posaban en el y mas en el celular que ahora aparte de seguir vibrando sonaba con su tono de llamadas, como si se estuviera burlando descaradamente de él.  
El castaño en ese momento maldijo a Danielle y sobre todo al profesor que parecía y ahora Liam podía asegurar, tenia ojos en la espalda.  
Una risa nada disimulada rompió la tensión casi palpable en el ambiente  
-Supongo que ahora perderemos a nuestro quarterback, gracias al tio Simon-  
-Harry espero que también tengan un sustituto para ti porque estarás ocupado ayudando a tu amigo. Los espero en mi oficina- Y con esto Simon Cowell salió del aula dejando a cuatro chicos anonadados y a uno completamente avergonzado con sentimientos encontrados.


End file.
